dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Chamber
を げサイヤ ! と の で... |Rōmaji title =Shugyō o Isoge Saiya-jin! Seishin to Toki no Heya de… |Literal title =Hasten Your Training, Saiyans! In the Room of Spirit and Time… |Number = 147 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = The Super Saiyans' Training |Airdate = July 8, 1992 |English Airdate = October 13, 2000 |Previous = Our Hero Awakes |Next = The Monster is Coming }} を げサイヤ ! と の で...|Shugyō o Isoge Saiya-jin! Seishin to Toki no Heya de…|lit. "Hasten Your Training, Saiyans! In the Room of Spirit and Time…"}} is the eighth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 8, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 13, 2000. Summary This episode starts out with Goku saying he is going to be stronger than a Super Saiyan. Master Roshi has no idea what he is talking about. Goku asks Chi-Chi if Gohan can come train with him. Chi-Chi says yes, under the condition that he studies afterward (although she later reveals she said yes because she couldn't deny anything from Goku because of her love for him). The couple says goodbye to each other, and then Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to get inside the airplane that Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan are using to try to get Cell. Everyone is happy to see Goku back at his full strength after recovering from the deadly heart virus. Goku tells everyone that there is a place where he can get a year's worth of training in a day. Goku then uses Instant Transmission again to bring himself and Gohan to where Vegeta is. Vegeta says he is able to ascend above Super Saiyan but he wonders how. Goku tells Vegeta about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Vegeta says he wants to go in first. Android 18, Android 17, and Android 16 are at Goku's house, with Android 18 looking for some clothes, but they notice that Goku is not there. Android 17 asks Android 16 to track Goku's last known location which he determines as being Kame House, the three take off in that direction. Cell is still absorbing more innocent people having himself an amusement park full of people for dinner. Mr. Popo is leading Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where they will train. Goku tells them that only two people may enter the Time Chamber at any one time, and so Vegeta and Future Trunks enter first. Back at Kame House, the Androids finally arrive and ask for Goku. Piccolo awakens the others and tells the Androids that he refuses to give up Goku's location. With a fight on their hand, Piccolo and the Androids fly to the Tropical Islands where Piccolo and Android 17 prepare to battle. Major Events *Android 16, 17 and 18 head to Kame House. *Vegeta and Future Trunks head into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Piccolo and Android 17 prepare to battle on the Tropical Islands. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Mount Paozu **Goku's House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Tropical Islands Objects *Airplane Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku talks to Vegeta about the Time Chamber. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Krillin becomes so overjoyed at seeing Goku that, when he hugs him, he sends them both through the side of the airplane. In the manga, his reaction is much more reserved. *In the anime, Android 18 looks through Chi-Chi's clothes for something to wear. In the manga, she does not. *Cell terrorising a couple at a carnival and the Z-Fighters later arriving there to see that the populace has been absorbed is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This episode marks the 300th overall episode of the Dragon Ball anime. *In some dubs, Chi-Chi and Goku are given speaking lines during the moment they are kissing after Chi-Chi agrees to let Goku take Gohan training. *Goku kissing Chi-Chi in this episode later results in a minor plothole in Dragon Ball Super anime when Goku reveals during the "Future" Trunks Saga that he had never once kissed his wife at all during their marriage (which fits with Goku's pure-hearted nature and naiveté when it comes to romance) after seeing Future Trunks feed Future Mai a Senzu Bean by kissing her. *Goku calls Piccolo "Kamiccolo" (since he reunited with Kami). *It is possible that Goku trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the three years he trained with Kami and Mr. Popo during the Piccolo Jr. Saga, as he states that he already went in the Time Chamber when he was a kid. *Goku says that only two people can enter at a time, but this likely refers to the fact that there are only provisions for two. During the Fusion Saga, four beings (Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Super Buu) are present in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *When Androids 17 and 18 arrive at Kame House, Master Roshi says that "they look like trouble with a capital 'T'". This is most likely a reference to the song " " from the 1960s musical . *Android 18's jeans from her third outfit is dark blue during this episode. However, the color of her jeans later changes to dark teal in the same episode during their search for Goku, watching Android 17 battling against Piccolo and throughout the Perfect Cell saga and the Cell Games Saga. *Android 18 is revealed to be disgusted on Chi-Chi's Chinese dresses when she tries each of them on inside at Goku's house at Mount Paozu. However, in the History of Trunks TV special, her future timeline self wears a Chinese dress and she wasn't disgusted by wearing it. This can be explained by the future selves of the androids having different personalities (such as being more evil). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 147 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 147 (BDZ) pt-br:Vamos à Sala do Tempo! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 147 it:Oltre il Limite del Super Saiyan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z